legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
The Muliveral Reversing Adventure Season 2 Episode 1
In The Boiler room we have Bender, Skipper, King Julian, Jorgen and Marceline just waiting around waiting for Rick, Jimmy and Phineas to finish their work King Julian: Is it done yet Skipper "yelling" : No Julian And Skipper: Are we there yet?, That's not funny, it's really immature this is why no one likes penguins Skipper: Your loss! Julian: I'm gonna just stop talking. Skipper: Finally! King Julian: This is taking forever, There's no in-flight movie or nothing! Bender: It's making a Time Travel machine Julian, that's what it takes. Time, Time and lot's of time. King Julian: All right, all right. I get it! I'm just so darn bored! Skipper: Well, find a way to entertain yourself. silence Julian pops his lips, then again, and Skipper grows more impatient, then Julian pops his lips a third time Skipper: temper Oh! For five minutes... Could you not be yourself? loudly FOR FIVE MINUTES!!! Bender as well as Marceline are trying to contain their laughter while Jorgen looks like he wants to punch Julian. another moment of silence, Julian pops his lips one last time Skipper: in frustration ARE WE DONE YET?!?! At that moment Rick, Jimmy and Phineas enter the room with dirt on them from all their hard work Rick: Yes! Julian: Oh, finally! Phineas: Skipper "noticing how boiled he is" Do you need some ice water? Skipper: Yes I will Jorgen: Julian was just pestering Skipper out of boredom Rick: You sure you don't want to step on Julian? Bender: No that was pretty funny admittingly Marceline: Gave us some entertainment Rick: You guys really were bored if you wanted to see trolling and laugh Marceline: We needed amusement, Rick We're were bored Jimmy: We can talk about this later, we have already adjusted the seats and the vehicle. Just get the others and we can go over everything Bender: Fine, Starfire The time machine is ready and Jimmy will walk us through it Starfire: But doesn't The Jimmy know that we already know to do the time travel. We did it already Rick: Stop adding the to your sentences. Bender you have a weird alien wife Bender: Rick, Piss off. That's the way she talks. "back to Starfire" This one is a little different from our last one. Or Slade's forward in time machine Starfire: I'll get the others Jorgen: As she does that, who wants a taste of my pizza Bender, Skipper, Jimmy, and Julian all look a little frightened Rick: Hey it's pizza and free what are you scared about Jimmy: It's Jorgen's cooking Bender: He's not a bad cook, it's just he experiments Julian and Skipper both trade looks at Bender's previous comment Rick: So he experiments, what's wrong with that? Jimmy: For a genius scientist you certainly don't get it Jorgen comes in with an apron on and Pizza rigged with explosives on it Jorgen: Rick you want a taste? Rick: Say Jorgen, can I borrow it, for later of course Jorgen: It'll get cold Rick: I have another use for it. Jimmy: Didn't think that through Rick: To quote you, For a Boy Genius, you certainly don't get it. ....................... Now at another room we have Amanda and Lydia in the room where Amanda is telling about her family's conquests Amanda: And that's what brought me to the latest generation of Payne Lydia: Neat, you have quite a long history Amanda: Yeah, and I'm the next in line. I do worry about living up to it though Lydia: Why? Amanda: Well I'll admit that I haven't done a lot of heroing on my own and Finn: Amanda, Lydia. Rick's done with the time machine let's get moving Amanda: Finn, I know you like starring at my butt, but I'm talking here to Lydia. Can it wait? Finn: I was not starring at your butt or you, Seriously "leaves" Amanda: He so was Lydia: You Like him don't you? Amanda: Yeah, I'm just teasing him to show it. Lydia: Whatever, I don't get Preteen romance, Amanda: I heard you're interesting in learning about those supernatural journals Lydia. Twilight warned you not use them though Lydia: I know, but this could help us. There are three of these journals and I need to collect all three because if the Legion gets it. Who knows what'll they do with such knowledge despite what her and Slade said. Amanda: Slade told you?, You know when the criminal mastermind of all people tells you to not meddle with powers like this. you don't do it. To elaborate, Slade has been one of my family's greatest adversaries in fact he was the only foe our family faced that got away. It feels a little odd working with him as a result Lydia: Look Harry told me, I can consult him about the journals and I will talk to him about them. I did think this at least a little through Amanda: Wells better know what he's saying, Lydia: I wouldn't worry about that Amanda: Fine, you focus on that. Lydia: Hmm my megamind is blinking, "opens it up" Yeah Finn was right Amanda: You think the megamind is sentient Lydia? Lydia: Maybe the A.I is? Amanda: I believe that So now Rick is letting the entire group in and has all them in the time machine Rick: Here it is friends, my time machine, loads of seats, a flux capacitor, time destinations and even locations Suede: How much time did you spent on it Jimmy: Day in a half, which is what you get when you get so many geniuses on the operation? Bender: I suppose so Jimmy Django: So where's our location Skipper: 2010, 2011. Why back there may I ask? Rick: If Thawne, is recruiting a legion to your past, It may be recommended to start at your first beginning Morty: Makes Sense Bender: Then let's take off. Rick: I'll drive, since the last time I let Morty drive, he killed The Simpsons in one timeline Morty: It was an accident Rick: Sure it was Rick sets the co-ordinates and the entire team goes back to the first adventure Bender took and the multiverse looks a lot different as the crew notice Discord: So this is what your multiverse looked like back in 10 Bender. Bender: Smaller than I remembered Rick: Because not so many universes conjured together at that point, thanks to all the multiverse writers and ideas. It's a big vast one nowadays Lydia: And the authors are who really do the work here. Twilight: You read it? Lydia: So, Twilight. it might help and me and Amanda promised to be careful with it. Twilight: I guess Finn: So now that we're back here now what? Bender: We Plan and or wait. ............... Another light appears around where The time machine has landed though it's worth knowing that no one sees it. And it's a portal that Alchemy steps out of.Alchemy opens his communicator and communicates with Scott Alchemy: See I found them, I knew that they would come here Scott: "on the other one" I didn't doubt you Alchemy. It's just that I have an army ready to go after them, and they're getting tired Alchemy: We do things my way, Scott. We find out what incriminates them and then go after them Scott: Didn't you hear me, he killed my family Alchemy: That's not enough proof. We need absolute info, and this may be how. I've worked with him before and I know what we can possibly pull against him Scott: Are you going to work your powers and make metahumans? Alchemy: I might just ........... Alchemy isn't the only one here, and so is Thawne and the legion where Thawne is observing the ground Thawne: Unusual, I feel something different Merlyn: Like what? Thawne: The multiverse feels so different from my last visit Damian: You were imprisoned in a book how do you think it would change Thanwe: Darik, I suggest you pick your words wisely The Joker: "looks out the window" What are we doing back here? Toffee: This is when you first appeared and when you worked for Slade The Joker: "grumbles" Right Him Thawne: To begin the first phase of our plan Deathstroke: We are searching for a kind of ancient relic that will aid The Legion in what it seeks Darkwarrior: Symbols of Power, why not real power Deathstroke: Patience, DW. We will get there. Thawne: "opens up a screening with Bender and Slade's Teams on it" Now We can go find it, but I suspect both Bender and Slade are going to be here on their own business. We must intervene The Joker: I want Bender's team Thawne: No You and Toffee go after Slade with your team, Deathstroke you get Bender The Joker: But he's my enemy Deathstroke: True, but unlike you. I don't lose the ability to think straight The Joker: Eobard, what's your thought on this Eobard: Slade might try to recruit someone and I feel he will. You're the best opinion to go after him as you once worked for him. The Joker: Okay then, My Rogue gang. Let's go and kill some people Eobard: "stops Joker" Remember I don't want you killing the heroes, they need to be alive Toffee: Otherwise we won't be here. Deathstroke: So that leaves getting the other group. Let's go everyone Category:The Multiversal Reversing Adventure Category:The4everreival Category:Transcripts Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:The Multiversal Reversing Adventure Season 2